


Astraphobia

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [370]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Astraphobia, Comfort, F/M, Gen, Phobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9581630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Eliot has astraphobia.





	

“He says he’s cleaning,” Parker says.

Hardison raises an eyebrow. “An’ what’s the man doin’ cleanin’ under our bed? No way he should be under there.”

Parker shrugs. “I don’t think he’s cleaning,” she says. “He’s just…hiding.”

“From _what_?” Hardison asks.

Parker shrugs again. “I dunno. Whatever it is, it’s making him nervous.”

Hardison sighs and gets to his feet, walking up the stairs, heading into his and Parker’s apartment. Parker follows him, curious to see what happens.

Eliot is still under their bed, and Parker looks again. He definitely doesn’t look like he’s really cleaning, although he half-heartedly runs a dust rug around.

“What’re you doin’?” Hardison asks.

“Cleanin’,” Eliot growls. “This place is _filthy_ , how do ya live in this mess?”

Parker frowns. It’s the same growl he uses when he’s hurt and doesn’t want to tell them. Empty.

Hardison clearly realizes the same thing, because he says, “c'mon, man. What’s eatin’ ya?”

“’M _fine_ ,” Eliot growls, and Parker listens, and, nope, still something wrong. “Really, just can’t stand the _filth_  of this place…”

Another thunder clap can be heard outside, and Eliot winces visibly. He manages to control the wince at the last second, but they both see enough.

“Are you…” Hardison begins, before deciding it’s clearly a bad idea to outright ask. He changes tactics. “C'mon, man,” he coaxes. “Come watch a movie with us. We can watch old Jackie Chan movies an’ you can stare to your heart’s content. Promise, I will get this place spic an’ span tomorrow,” he says earnestly, and Parker almost believes that they’ll clean. Not that the place really needs cleaning.

Eliot seems to be out of excuses, so he comes out from under the bed and puts the dust rag away before following them back downstairs. He controls his shakes now, but Parker can see the way he tenses up every time the thunder booms.

Parker and Eliot sit on the couch and Parker lets Eliot flip through the movies while Hardison goes to make popcorn. Eliot’ll probably complain about the popcorn, with it just being microwaved from a bag, but he doesn’t look like he’s up to making his own.

Hardison comes back with two bowls of popcorn–one for Parker, one for himself and Eliot–and sits down on Eliot’s other side. He gives one bowl to Parker, keeps the other on his own lap, and reaches around behind Eliot to play with Parker’s hair as the movie starts. Parker throws her legs across Eliot’s lap, her feet landing on Hardison.

They don’t usually sit like this–usually, if they all end up on the same couch, Parker will be in the middle–but them pressing against Eliot tonight seems to be helping.

By the time the movie is over, Hardison is asleep with his head on the back of the couch, bobbing against Eliot’s shoulder, both bowls of popcorn are completely empty, Eliot seems infinitely more relaxed and unlikely to try to hide under their bed, and the storm is beginning to pass.


End file.
